garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fair Exchange
Fair Exchange is the third segment from the eighth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield dreams about switching lives with Jon, whom Garfield assumes to have an easier life. Plot Jon walks into the living room, where he finds Odie doing a headstand on a table with Garfield nearby. Jon is impressed with the trick until he finds out that Garfield had glued Odie's head to the table. Angered, Jon announces that he will send Garfield to bed without dinner. Upon remembering that Garfield has already had dinner, among other night-time meals, Jon eventually sends Garfield to bed without his pre-bedtime, post midnight snack meal. As they head to bed, both Jon and Garfield figure that their own lives are harder than the others. Garfield then goes into a dream. Jon, whose head is on Garfield's body, wakes up, then gets Garfield, whose head is on Jon's body, awake via a flamenco. Garfield goes to the bathroom to shave, only to find that Jon had replaced his shaving cream with whipped cream. In the kitchen, Garfield makes numerous pancakes for Jon, then tries to eat a donut, which Jon takes away from him. Garfield hears someone knock on the door. It turns out to be a neighbor, Mr. Atweiler, who informs Garfield that Jon tried to eat his toucan, Fern, the previous night. After scolding Jon for the incident with Fern, as well as pushing Odie off the table, Garfield gets numerous phone calls (from multiple telephones on a table), all complaining about Jon's antics. Jon rotates Odie's ears to make them move like helicopter blades, sending him flying outside. Garfield notices and follows after Odie. Jon then nails the door shut with boards and goes to the kitchen to eat all the food. He then puts the house for sale to buy lasagna. Meanwhile, Garfield continues to go after Odie, inadvertently attracting the attention of neighbors with complaints about Jon. Odie's ears eventually stop, making him fall down into Garfield's arms. Garfield then notices the neighbors chasing him, prompting him to end the dream. He does so by pinching himself. After waking up, he looks for Jon to make sure they are not in each other's bodies. Jon, who is dreaming about being a cat, wakes up when he is about to be taken to the vet. He runs out of his room and eventually crashes into Garfield. Jon sees Garfield's tail sticking out of his shirt, leading him to believe he is still a cat. Upon pulling Garfield out of his shirt, the duo are relieved to see that they are themselves again. They are also relieved to see that neither of them are Odie, who walks into the room. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters *Odie *Mr. Atweiler (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Fern (voiced by Thom Huge) *Neighbors (one voiced by Thom Huge) Trivia *The opening part of the episode is based on a comic strip. *The scene where Jon wakes up Garfield is based on a comic strip. Goofs *When Jon boards up the door, his bow tie, which he is usually seen wearing throughout the dream sequence, is missing. *When Garfield goes to the bathroom, the window shows it as night time, despite the dream sequence taking place in the day. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5